StarClan's Gift
by hanhanrockstar
Summary: When Ocean left her home in search of RisingClan, all she wanted was to become an apprentice, but she became part of so much more! With her tragic past, combined with her mentors special gift and a cat out for vengeance for his father, Ocean is in for tragedy, an important prophecy, and even love! Please review! I would like to know what you think!
1. Prolouge

Three cats stood near a river, one a cream color, one brown with white specks, and one pure black, with striking green eyes.

"The time is near... Spotstar, you were leader of RisingClan once. There must be one cat deserving of StarClan's Gift." The cream-colored cat mewed.

"Well, Palesong, I have heard a prophecy being murmured throughout the ranks of StarClan. The saviors of RisingClan should be deserving." Purred the speckled tom.

"Prophecy? What _prophecy?_ I haven't heard any of those!" Hissed the black she-cat.

"Calm down, Darkthorn. Here is what I have heard: A cat of the sea will come to the Clans, bearing the weight of a terrible past. Another will come from the shadows, knowing of dreams, and the world so vast. They must overcome the Lion, the pain, and their memories. Only then will they have the power to save us from the threat, for us all to be safe at last." Spotstar murmured mysteriously.

"Hmph. Sounds like a rumor to me."

"Hush, Darkthorn! Spotstar may be on to something!"

A cat sat in the shadows, listening to the cats' bickering. To him, it made perfect sense. And he was not going to let this prophecy fade away.

"The age of Ocean, Shadow, and Lion has finally begun."


	2. Chapter 1

"Must... get... to RisingClan!" Ocean panted, breathing heavily. She wasn't used to running this much! Ocean had run from her home in search of RisingClan, the clan of the loyal and brave. And, at long last, she had found it!

The scent of RisingClan swirled around her as she crossed the border.

"All I have to do is find the camp!" Ocean whispered confidently. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm 7 moons old, and this place is HUGE! I'll never find it..."

All Ocean was able to do was wander around, and hope that some cats showed up.

"Who are you? You are trespassing on RisingClan territory!" hissed a voice coming from the bushes.

"I... I'm Ocean. I wish to join RisingClan as an apprentice." Ocean meows, trying to hide her fear.

A black cat with blue chest fur emerges from the large bushes. "Ah. Come with me. I'm Eclipsemoon, a warrior of RisingClan." He purred. "You must come to camp to see Risingstar!"

Ocean followed Eclipsemoon, and she gazed at the rustling leaves and tree branches swaying in the wind. "Two newcomers in one day..." Eclipsemoon murmured thoughtfully. "Perhaps it means something."


	3. Chapter 2

All the cats stared at Ocean as she followed Eclipsemoon into the camp.

"_Another _loner? You're joking! One, I can handle, just barely, may I add, but _two?_ What has RisingClan become?" hissed an angry orange tom.

"Lioncry! Don't be rude! She looks very young."

"Oh, great! I'm not the only new cat here!" sighed a black she-cat, who was clearly relieved.

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"What does she want?"

Every cat had different feelings about Ocean's arrival, and during the commotion, Eclipsemoon weaved his way over to a gray cat, who Ocean guessed was Risingstar.

"All cats old enough to hunt gather to listen to what I have to say." Risingstar yowled, and the noise in camp quickly died down. "Eclipsemoon found Ocean at the edge of the territory, near StarClan's Peak. He reported that she wishes to join up as an apprentice. Ocean, please come up here."

Ocean padded up to Risingstar, trying to remain composed in front of all the cats watching attentively. She had to be accepted into the clan! She just had to!

"From this day forward, until you conclude your training and become a warrior, I name you Oceanpaw." Risingstar purred. The clan called out her new name, happy and excited for the new apprentice. "Your mentor will be Shadowheart. Meeting dismissed."

Shrieks of outrage sound from the clearing and Risingstar leads Oceanpaw to the apprentice den, where the black she was sitting, a perplexed look on her face.

The orange tom raced up to Risingstar. "Shadowheart just joined the clan today! You can't be serious! I should mentor Oceanpaw! Or possibly Darkeyes, or maybe even Riverrock! But not Shadowheart. That loner makes me _sick_."

"Lioncry, quiet! I make my decisions for a reason!" hissed Risingstar.

"It's simple, really. Since I'm new to the clan, and so is Shadowheart, it would make sense for her to mentor me, for she would know what I'm going through with all of the changes. Therefore, we can learn from each other, so it is better for me to have Shadowheart as my mentor instead of other cats who, although have more experience as a warrior, don't know how it feels to not know a single cat in camp. You see?"

The three cats just stared at Oceanpaw, baffled at what she just said. Risingstar was the first to speak, though he was still a bit stunned.

"Yes... yes, that's why Shadowheart is mentoring Oceanpaw. I'm surprised you understood that, considering you're so young. I have certainty that you'll be a fine warrior, given the right teachings."

Lioncry just stared. "Wha... how did she... huh?" he questioned. "Whatever." Lioncry stomped out of camp, a look of annoyance on his face.

Shadowheart smiled. "He hated me ever since I arrived. Thanks for showing him up." She purred. "Now, go get some rest. We start training tomorrow morning!"


End file.
